Libération
by vvjulyvv
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan vont vivre de durs épreuves...... c tout se que je peut dire! jpeu po vendre le punch kan meme!
1. Libération

Salut salut !!! J'ai décider d'essayer un tout nouveau style pour moi, le genre dramatique. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimé et puis......... je vous le lire après tout !! Allez ! Bonne lecture !!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tout mon corps est maintenant emporter vers de nouveau horizons, un monde où je pourrai vivre sans même avoir peur de te perdre tout les jours...... sans même penser que tu peut me laisser à tout moment, faute d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas moi...... qui ne seras jamais moi en fait ! t'as beau essayer de me remplacer, je serai parti avant que tu l'est trouvé. Je me sens beaucoup plus légère, comme libérer de tout mes remords, de toutes mes peurs....... Je n'ai plus mal maintenant puisque qu'on m'a libérer, je peut de nouveau marcher sans avoir peur de m'effondrer de fatigue, de tristesse. Je me laisse mourir pour pouvoir revivre un nouveau jour.... une nouvelle histoire qui me feras vivre, sentir mieux.

Je veux pas te laisser sans t'avoir dit combien je t'aimais, dire comment je me sentais bien tes bras juste avant que tu parte vers ton monde....... un monde où je ne figure en aucun point !

Je t'en veux de m'avoir laisser seule avec mes sentiments, toi qui a été le premier à me dire combien tu m'aimais mais je ne peut en tenir compte...... je ne suis plus vraiment là maintenant, je ne suis l'ombre que de moi-même.

Je voulais te dire ces derniers avant ma disparition, avant que je ne parte

Je t'aimais toujours, je t'aime toujours et je t'aimerai toujours

Wo Aï ni shaolan

Sakura

Shaolan déposa le papier sur son bureau et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement et il laissa tombé de petites larmes de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était parti, loin de lui, loin de tous. Sakura était morte depuis maintenant 3 jours. Les funérails avait eu lieu il y a à peine quelque heures. Tout le monde était réunis autour du cercueil pleurant, maudissant le jour où elle y avait laissé sa vie. Shaolan se sentait tellement coupable, il l'avait laissé lui disant qu'il devait retourner en Chine et 2 jours plutard il apprends qu'elle est morte, vidé de son sang eu qu'elle lui avait laissé un message à lui et à personne d'autres.

Il avait tant pleurer, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter c'était plus fort que lui. C'était sa fautes et uniquement la sienne !

Shaolan se tourna lentement vers la fenêtre de cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Dehors, en avant de sa fenêtre il y avait un cerisier qui avait été planter en l'honneur de celle qui fait vibrer son coeur, son ange à lui : Sakura. Il ouvra doucement la fenêtre et pris une fleur de cerisier, la porta à son nez puis à son coeur. Il se sentait vider de toutes émotions, de touts les bonnes choses qui lui apportait le plaisir de sourire mais maintenant c'est tout le contraire.

Il descendit les escaliers puis se rendit dans son gymnase personel. Il prit son épée et la regarda longuement. Il n'avait plus du tout le goût de vivre, la seule bonne chose qui l'animait encore était la solution qu'il venait d'adopter : rejoindre sa fleur de cerisier dans le fond s'enlever la vie. Il leva son épée, la pointa direct où son corps et se transperça. Voilà, c'était fait, il se sentait vider de toutes parcelles de vie. Il rejoignait sa petite saki et ça ! sa lui rendait le sourire

Shaolan mouru le sourire au lèvres et maintenant libérer de tout ses remords !

Voilà, mon premier one shot..... qu'est que vous en penser ??? moi je le trouve quand même bien réussi non ?

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!

Lolllll, salut là

Juju black


	2. Dans nos coeurs

Salut salut !!!

Et bien voilà la suite de l'histoire....loll, là vous devez voue demandez voyons est drôle elle, les 2 personnages les plus important sont morts qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?? Ben venez lire et vous allez le savoir !

Si vous voyez ce signe et bien c'est que le ou les personnages pensent.......

-------------------------------------------

Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu me laisser seule ici, dans le monde où je ne suis qu'une folle munit d'une caméra pour eux ! Je ne le prends pas, mes 2 meilleurs amis sont partis l'une parce qu'elle s'en voulait de s'être faite laisser de côté par son petit copain et l'autre pour avoir causer la mort de sa petite copine ! Ils font bien la pair va !!!!! 

Tiffany se retourna sur le dos pour observer le plafond de plus près... Elle était dans cet état d'esprit depuis maintenant plus de 2 semaines. La date où on eu lieu les funérail de Shaolan. C'était déjà dur de perdre sa meilleure amie mais en plus perdre son meilleur ami sa fait 2 coup que l'on oublie pas de sitôt. Elle était à présent seule comme elle disait mais l'était-elle vraiment ou c'est une sorte de barricade qu'elle forme autour de son monde...... et bien moi j'opte plus pour cet explication !

--------------------------------------

Au même moment, mais plus loin, dans un autre pays certe mais qui est proche du cœur de tiffany, il y a un jeune homme pour qui il n'y a plus d'espoir nul part......... le monde court à sa perte.

Ma descendance n'est plus qu'un vaste souvenir qui se pert dans l'univers, dans la tête des personnes qui n'y pense même plus............. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter sa moi !!! 

Anthony se jeta par terre et y pleura tout son soul !! Sam essaya de l'approcher mais rien n'y fait , il se replit sur lui-même laissant sa tristesse s'emparer de tout son être, de tout son corps.

-----------------------------------------

La terre continue de tourner même après les durs coups mais pour eux c'est le terre qui vient d'exploser. Tout le monde s'inquiète mais pas autant que 2 personnes qui ne sont pas mortes réellement. Elle continue de veiller sur les personnes qu'elles aiment mail la, y'a un pépin. Les personnes sur lesquel elle veillent sont en train de se laisser mourir.

Pers 1 : Hum qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?? J'en peut plus, il faut aller les voir...... ils vont mourir si l'on y va pas !!!

Pers 2 L : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !!! J'y peut rien moi !!! Chuis pas dieu bordel !

Pers 1 : Ne te met à me crier après !!!!! je..... je.... Peux pas les regarder comme sa !!

Elle se mit à pleurer tellement que la personne 2 la pris dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui murmurant dans l'oreille : ne pleurs plus mon ange, je vais voir ce que je pourrai y faire...

Oui je te promet que je vais tout faire pour les sauver de ce mauvais pas, je te le jure........................... saki !!!! je te le promet.... 

C'est la fin de mon 2eme chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en penser ??

**Novalie :** Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review. Voilà la suite et j'espère que sa te plaira

Et puis c'est vrai que c'est un peu dramatique mais j'avais le goût d'expérimenter ce genre de sujet, mais dans les chapitre à venir sa va s'égailler un peu( et si tu veux je te prête shaolan pour qu'il te console mais redonne le moi j'en ai besoin)

Donc voilà pour les review.... lolll, j'ai public d'enfer moi ! En tout cas merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur commentaire !! J'apprécie énormément !

Alors c'est tout

Ciao

juju


End file.
